Her Song
by Tahiri Solo
Summary: I can't really think of a good summary for this, but it takes place a bit after Rebirth, aboard the Errant Venture, and involves Anakin and Tahiri and a certain song from Moulin Rouge . . . . *grins*


HER SONG  
By Tahiri Solo  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places and such mentioned in this are the property of Lucasfilm. I own nothing and am in no way getting paid for this story. The song belongs to, well, I'm not really sure, but not to me. I'm not getting paid for any of this. And also, if this story bears any resemblance to stories written by others, it is purely coincidental. No infringement is intended.  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Anakin Solo was laying on his bed in the Errant Venture, when he suddenly heard a shrill scream coming from the room next to his.  
"Tahiri!" Dressed only in sleeping pants, Anakin instantly jumped out of bed and ran to her room to see what was wrong.  
  
He found her sitting on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. He went over to her and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she looked up at him with a wild look in her eyes and pushed him away from her with the Force. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Anakin's heart contracted in fear. What was going on?  
"Tahiri, it's just me," he pleaded.. "Please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
She gave one heart-wrenching sob, then whispered, "Please, just stay away from me."  
  
"Tahiri, you should know I'm not going to do that, not when I can see you need help."  
  
She suddenly clutched his arm desperately. "Anakin, you have to stay away from me. It's for your own good." Tears streamed from her eyes, but she continued. "I had a nightmare. That's why I screamed. In my nightmare, I had turned to the dark side. I killed Tionne, and Kam, and   
Sannah . . . and you."  
  
Her voice broke, and she looked away.  
  
Anakin stroked her cheek. "Tahiri, it was just a dream. It's not going to happen."  
  
She shook her head. "Anakin, you don't understand." Her voice was hoarse and strained. "Ever since I was captured, I've had a . . . dark spot in me. You can't always notice it, but it's there. It scares me."  
  
Anakin could feel the pain radiating from her, and he suddenly realized there were tears in his eyes. He drew her into his arms and held her tight. She clung desperately to him, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Sometimes," she murmured, voice muffled by his shoulder, "I think that I should just sacrifice myself. I can't get rid of the dark spot, and I'm so afraid of hurting people. I almost killed you, you know."  
  
Anakin hugged her tighter. "Tahiri, you can beat this. I know you can. You're strong, and I'm here to help. I need you here with me, and there is no way I would ever let you sacrifice yourself."  
  
"Anakin, just stop it!" she cried, jerking back. "I'm worthless, and it's not like the galaxy would suffer if I was dead! But it will suffer if I'm alive!"  
  
Anakin stared at her in shock, then sat to her on the bed. He gently drew the weeping Tahiri into his arms and into his lap, letting her sob into his chest.   
He held her, stroking her hair and attempting to soothe her. Then suddenly, Anakin remember a song he had heard the other day on the hyperwave radio and began to softly sing it to her, trying to comfort her.   
  
"My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"  
  
Tahiri stiffened in shock, listening to him sing. He sensed that she wanted him to continue, so he did.   
  
"Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on  
So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"  
  
"Anakin, I didn't know you could sing," Tahiri said, stunned, her pain completely forgotten.   
"Neither did I," Anakin replied with a chuckle.   
"Your voice, and that song . . . it was beautiful," Tahiri whispered. "That song was so romantic."  
"It's true, you know. The song," Anakin said softly. He took a deep breath. "I love you, Tahiri."  
Tahiri gasped. "What? Are - are you serious?" she stammered, in complete shock.   
Anakin leaned closer. "Of course I am. Can't you tell I'm serious?"  
Then he kissed her.   
  
Tahiri was so startled she almost pulled away. They'd kissed before, certainly, but never like this. She could feel Anakin's love washing over her in a wave, and she began to cry. She thought she'd always loved him in a way past friendship, but had been so afraid it wasn't mutual.   
But now, she knew it was. She could feel it as certainly as her own skin, and she began to cry.  
This was wonderful. This was . . . right. They were meant for each other, and they both knew it.   
  
Anakin pulled away, and Tahiri saw something close to fear in his eyes. He realized he'd let too many of his feelings for her show.   
  
"Tahiri," he managed, "I'm sorry - I shouldn't've . . ."  
  
"Yes you should have, you idiot," Tahiri said with a grin. "That was amazing. I've loved you for so long but I was so afraid to tell you . . ." Her voice trailed off and she started crying again.  
  
Anakin gently kissed her tears away, which actually made her cry harder.   
  
Anakin laughed. "Tahiri, you're not helping here."  
  
Tahiri giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, half-crying and half-crying.   
  
Anakin hugged her closer, in the same emotional state himself. "I have no idea what I would do without you," he whispered into her hair. "You mean the universe to me. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back, her lips brushing against his neck. "But you're making me cry again." She gave a tiny, watery laugh.  
  
Anakin gently raised her face from his neck and kissed her again, tenderly and sweetly.  
  
Tahiri trembled, lightheaded, and for a moment feared she might faint. But it only lasted a moment, and seconds later, she had recovered and was kissing him back.  
  
Anakin kissed her harder, feeling her tremble in his arms. Soon, they were both kissing passionately, holding each other tight.   
  
  
She finally broke away, panting and gasping. "Anakin, you're going to make me pass out," she managed, her cheeks flushed.  
  
Anakin laughed, gently brushing the leftover tears from her face. But he didn't move his hand from her face. He left it there, cupping her cheek. "You have no idea how much I love you," he said, his voice low and husky.   
  
Tahiri smiled at him, snuggling up against his bare chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes I do," she said softly. "We're so close, I know pretty much everything you do." She yawned, then sighed in contentment, loving the feel of Anakin's strong body against hers.  
  
He rested his cheek on her hair. "I forgot about that," he said with a grin. "I s'pose you're right."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Tahiri asked, smiling herself.   
  
"Don't go there," Anakin said with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay, I won't," Tahiri promised. "But I'm still always right."  
  
They both burst into laughter.  
  
When they finally stopped laughing, Anakin gently lifted Tahiri out of his lap and lay her carefully on the bed. He lay beside her and gathered her into his arms.   
  
Tahiri nestled into his arms and pillowed her head on his chest, right above his heart. "I love you, Anakin," she murmured, her voice sleepy.  
  
"I love you too, Tahiri," he murmured back.   
  
The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Anakin softly singing:  
  
"How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world."  
  
  
A/N: Moulin Rouge is my favorite movie besides Star Wars, and the scene where Christian started singing to Satine was so romantic I almost cried!! Somehow, the idea popped into my head of Anakin singing that to Tahiri, and it wouldn't go away!! LOL!!  



End file.
